1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image reading apparatuses such as scanners, multi function peripherals (MFPs), or the like, have a capability to extract and read out only an image of the specifically designated area of a document. One method to specify the designated area is constituted by, reading the document first, displaying the read image on a console screen, and a user specifying a desired area while viewing the displayed image.
Also, when using an MFP, copier, or the like, a document such as a book, a magazine, or the like may be read in a spread-open state, and a content of the facing pages is copied. In such a case, a user puts the document in a spread-open state face-down on a reading unit of the MFP or the like, and presses a start button to take a copy. Accordingly, the MFP reads the facing pages in the same manner as a normal document, and prints an image based on the read image data.
Also, such a copier and an MFP may, for example, by a user's operation, be set to a two-page spread mode, in which two facing pages of a document can be divided into two pages. In the two-page spread mode, the two facing pages of the document are read, and the read image data can be processed by, for example, being divided into two parts of a predetermined size, or being divided into two parts according to the size of the read image data. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-186946).
There is a problem that the document may be divided in an area different from the user's intention, when being divided into the two parts of a predetermined size described above, in the case when the user misaligns the facing pages on the reading unit, or in the case when the two-page spread mode is set for a document having a size other than the predetermined size. Also, even in the apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-186946, there is a case that the page size resulted from dividing the read facing pages into two is different from the page size resulted from dividing the actual facing pages into two, because pages other than the facing pages may be read when reading the facing pages of a thick document.